Si no fueras tú
by MuzThompson
Summary: "Si no fueras tú, todo sería más fácil, no tendría que esconderme entre muros de piedra y tú no tendrías que hacerlo detrás de tu mascara de frialdad. Porque duele aun estando escondido no tenerte y que tú no quieras verlo"


**¡Hola! Soy nueva en y hasta hace unas semanas me he animado a publicar mis historias y bueno, aquí tienen una pequeña que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba 'Que lloro' de Sin Bandera. Es un Harry/Draco (últimamente me ha gustado esta pareja) bastante triste y espero que lo disfruten. **

**Es un slash leve, se nota un poquito y bueno, si no te gusta no leas. (Aunque no hay nada explicito)**

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Lloraba, lloraba por un chico de cabellos platinados y ojos grises como la plata a la luz de la luna. Lloraba por no poder tenerle, por no poder besarle. Solo mirarlo a la distancia, y apreciaba esos ojos, esos labios, esa forma arrogante de hablar y de caminar.

La torre de Astronomía era la más alta del colegio. Y la más solitaria. Un chico de cabellos indomables color azabache y ojos esmeraldas que ahora estaban rojos por el llanto se sentaba con la espalda recargada en la pared, las rodillas en su pecho y los brazos alrededor de estas, como si intentase protegerse, del dolor, del amor.

La luz de la luna le bañaba parte de su rostro que miraba hacia la lejanía con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas sin brillo ni vida, que dejaban resbalar cristalinas lágrimas. Cada noche, sin falta se refugiaba allí. En lo solitario, en lo oscuro. Ni sus mejores amigos habían llegado a ver la desesperación en esos ojos verdes, tan ensimismados estaban en ellos mismos que olvidaron a su mejor amigo.

Un chico rubio de ojos platinados caminaba con rumbo a la torre de Astronomía, su último pasillo en la roda como prefecto. Con suerte, no encontraría un chico o chica a deshoras y podría descansar un rato antes de las clases.

Mientras se acercaba, el sonido de unos sollozos lo hicieron detenerse. Nunca había escuchado a alguien llorar, salvo el mismo o a su madre y se preguntaba quién podría ser, puesto que la guerra apenas había acabado unos meses atrás y todos estaban felices e idolatraban a Harry Potter_," El Salvador" _ y aunque hubo varias bajas, todos intentaban ser fuertes y vivir la paz brindada, una paz ganada.

Apenas abrió la puerta del aula y se encontró con un bulto medio en la luz de la luna, medio en la oscuridad del que se escuchaban pequeños sollozos. Se acercó. (Al fin de cuentas era un ser humano y tenía curiosidad) tenía el cabello negro y bastante desordenado. Ropa muggle. Y apretaba tanto sus rodillas, que los nudillos de las manos estaban blancos. Dio un paso y puso una mano en el hombro del chico, no sabía porque lo hacía: si para confortarlo o solo para ver quién era aunque ya tenía una ligera teoría de quien podría ser.

En cuanto su mano tocó el hombro del chico, este levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas se conectaron con unos ojos grises. Harry Potter era aquel chico, su némesis, el salvador del mundo mágico.

Draco Malfoy, su némesis, hijo de mortífago. Había sentido una mano colocada dulcemente en su hombro, y, de todas las personas que pudieron encontrarlo tenía que ser él. Se levantó rápidamente, pegándose a la pared y mirándolo asustado. ¿Por qué a el? Suficiente tenía con no poder tenerlo por una u otra razón, para que ahora lo tuviera a centímetros cerca suyo. ¿O no era suficiente?

–M-Malfoy.

– ¿Por qué lloras Potter?

La pregunta le había llegado tan de repente que no pudo parar unas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos. Porque jamás esa pregunta saldría de esos labios con preocupación, jamás besaría esos labios y jamás Malfoy llegaría a amarlo.

Se veía tan vulnerable, tan indefenso, como si con tan solo tocarlo se fuera a romper. "¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?" se recriminó "él es Harry 'salvé-al-mundo-de-un-mago-tenebroso' Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico"

Pero aun así. Aun así no podía quitar los ojos de la figura asustada de su némesis. Era simplemente hermoso. Sus ojos, aunque hinchados, seguían conservando ese color esmeralda que los caracterizaba; su rostro a pesar de tener una cicatriz que iba del lado izquierdo de la frente, bajando al mentón, y la cicatriz en forma de rayo (Que ya no era más que una línea blanca) era hermoso. No había otra palabra. Sus labios, rojos como la sangre, su tez blanca como la leche y su cabello negro como el ébano.

Había dicho su nombre con miedo, lo cual lo confundió por un momento.

– ¿Por qué lloras Potter?

Allí esta. Lo había dicho. Ni siquiera sabía porque, pero lo había dicho. Tal vez era porque en el fondo y aunque quisiera esconderlo con la arrogancia, le dolía ver a tan hermosa y delicada criatura sufriendo y a esos ojos esmeraldas sin brillo ni felicidad.

Miró como los ojos del chico enfrente de él se llenaban de lágrimas y dos gotas de estas resbalaban por las sonrojadas mejillas. Quería consolarlo, decirle que no estaba solo, que él estaba a su lado.

¿Por qué el mundo, el destino, la suerte o lo que sea, estaba en su contra?

Mas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerlas. Cerró fuertemente los ojos. No quería ver que era Malfoy quien lo estaba viendo llorar, no quería saber que la razón por la que lloraba estaba parada en frente suyo.

Una mano tocó suavemente su mejilla. Una caricia que casi ni se sentía. Unos labios tocaron los suyos y una fragancia a hielo invadió sus sentidos.

Y tan pronto como la caricia comenzó, esta se alejó.

–No. Perdón pero esto no puede ser.

Harry abrió los ojos para ver como su amor se alejaba mientras esas palabras perforaban en lo más profundo de su alma y sus esperanzas caían en picada hasta desaparecer. Miró como este se alejaba cerraba la puerta del aula dejándolo solo y sus ilusiones y esperanzas rotas con crueldad.

Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerle más y cayó de rodillas, llorando su pena desde lo más profundo y recóndito de su alma.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

**Bueno, esto es todo. Aun no sé si pondré una segunda parte, eso depende de ustedes. ¿Les pareció bien? Déjenme Reviews y déjenme saber. Críticas constructivas son bienvenidas. ¡Nos leemos! **


End file.
